1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a development in the field of buildings generally and, in particular, relates to a method of installing piping, ducts, and conduits in a prefabricated framed wall and to a partition made thereby.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prefabricated wall frameworks and containerized rooms are being used with increasing frequency in the construction of family residences and other buildings. These prefabricated and containerized units are characterized by their flush bases which make the units easy to ship by flatbed trucks and to store on job sites. As units have become larger, rough plumbing has been added directly into the prefabricated wall frameworks and the containerized rooms. As examples thereof, see the teachings in the following prior art references U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,631 issued Nov. 27, 1973, to Willkins; U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,529 issued Sept. 7, 1976, to Krafft; U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,854 issued Oct. 10, 1978, also to Krafft; U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,441 issued Sept. 9, 1980, to Bain; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,545 issued Apr. 30, 1985, to Hopkins, Jr. The purposes of such prefabricated and containerized units are generally stated to include increasing the speed of on-site construction and decreasing the need for skilled plumbers on the job.
However, because the plumbing in these units usually does not extend below the flush bases of such units, holes must still be cut or drilled, often by unskilled laborers, into these bases in order to allow for the connection of such plumbing pipes either below the floor or into a wall framework on a lower level. Unfortunately, such unskilled laborers sometimes make mistakes, thus ruining not only the base or the bottom board, but occasionally the entire unit. Such errors are costly and cause construction delays in procuring replacement units. Nevertheless, there is still no known solution for preventing such mistakes.
Furthermore, constant research by developers, contractors, and others in the housing industry has not yet made any substantial improvement, other than the inclusion of rough plumbing, in prefabricated wall frameworks and containerized rooms during the 1970's and 1980's.